The Better Man
by FanWriter02
Summary: Astrid's parent's think it's time they get to know Snotlout and Hiccup better- her two possible suitors. So they invite the two over for supper, and find out who is the better man for their daughter. Astrid finds it unnecessary though- because she already has a good idea on who she wants to court! Hiccstrid.
1. Snotlout comes for supper

**Hello!**

 **This story was requested by Nightfurylover1112 a couple of weeks ago (sorry for the wait!) and I was planning on waiting to do this story until I finished my other FanFiction called Of Training and Captures… but I just couldn't wait any longer! I had to start because I loved this idea SO much. Thank you for the request Nightfurylover1112!**

 **(Side-note here… there should only be like 2 chapters I'm thinking. Just in case you were curious. :D)**

 **Okay, so without further ado… Chapter 1!**

* * *

"Astrid. We need to talk."

Astrid whirled around in surprise, eyeing her mother who stood in the doorway. "Ooookay Mom. What is it?" she set her saddlebags down on the bed, watching as her mother walked closer.

Matty smiled softly at her daughter, looking her up and down with a careful eye. "Well, since you're now eighteen, I think it's time that your father and I… well we start eyeing the options."

Astrid quirked an eyebrow at her mother, not sure what she meant exactly. "Eyeing options? What do you mean?"

Matty sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the blanket next to her. Astrid sat down beside her mother, still looking at her in confusion.

"What I mean is, it's time for us to start waging our options. You're father and I kind of went down the list, and we came to the conclusion of two. So we'll have Snotlout over for supper tonight and-"

"WHAT!?" Astrid exploded.

Matty hurried to calm her stammering daughter. "It's okay, Astrid! I knew you wouldn't like this idea you've always been so independent-"

"What are you talking about Mom!?" Astrid went on, totally ignoring what her mother was trying to say. "NOW!"

Matty cleared her throat, "Uh- oh alright. Well, you've come of age- actually you're past the age but all in your own time dear. Anyways." She cleared her throat again, "Your father and I want to just get an idea of who we want to… well become your future… husband perhaps. Or at the least suitor. Or just an option really…"

Astrid looked at her in disbelief. "So you're going to just make… whoever waltz over here, sit them down and talk to them!?" Astrid looked away, her face filled with disbelief. "Mom… I won't have to sit through it, will I? Oh, how embarrassing…" she moaned, flopping back onto her bed. She knew well enough not to argue her parents. They were Vikings. Stubbornness issues.

But still! This idea seemed a little ridiculous. Almost like a contest. The "Who's the best for Astrid Hofferson" contest. It just seemed… wrong.

Astrid sat up, remembering what her mother had said earlier. She turned back and said loudly, "And you chose _SNOTLOUT_!?"

Matty smiled and nodded. "Yes. He is related to Stoick- so he will become a great warrior-"

Astrid snorted and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't count on that."

Matty ignored her, "-and will be a man in a position to support you. Although his job may be a bit dangerous-"

Astrid interrupted once more, "Mom. There is NO way I'm ever going to court-or even _think_ about courting- SNOTLOUT. He's annoying, stuck up, sloppy, rude, doesn't listen-"

"Well, set all that aside, he can't be all bad." Matty insisted. "He's on the list anyways-"

" _LIST_?" Astrid said, absolutely stunned. How many guys did her parents think they needed to "interview"?

Matty nodded again, the bright smile never leaving her face. "Yes. There's Snotlout, and then there's Hiccup. We narrowed it down to just those two."

Astrid's eyes widened, amazed that her parents thought that this was necessary. I mean, in all honesty, she didn't mind that Hiccup made it on the list. She did like him… was quite fond of him actually. Not that she'd ever say that out loud- in front of her parents no less.

But still, this didn't seem right. This wasn't right! Were her parents doing this to pick out her "future husband"? Or was this more of a precaution to just see the two boy's personality and to see if they were "fitting" to date Astrid? Was that it? Was it more of a getting to know supper?

"Mom… you aren't going to get me betrothed, are you? Because even though that may be tradition in some tribes… please I don't want that to happen or me. I want to choose who I'll marry myself." Astrid said firmly, standing up and pacing back and forth before her mother. She stopped, looking down at her, waiting for an answer.

Matty leapt to her feet, giving a shaky laugh, "No, no, dear! We don't believe in doing that… no. You can choose who you want to marry in due time." Matty patted the girl's shoulder. "We're doing this more so we can just get to know the young men better- just in case. To just… find out what they're like."

Astrid sighed in relief. As embarrassing as this was going to be, she might as well go along with it and just get it over with. "Fine, but Mom, please don't do or make me do anything embarrassing." Astrid pleaded.

Matty smiled before hugging her daughter. "I promise." She said softly before pulling away and walking towards the door. "I'm going to go tell your father, then I'm going to start cooking! Snotlout and his father are coming tonight." Then she closed the door, leaving Astrid alone.

Astrid groaned, falling back on her bed. "Why Snotlout?" she groaned. "It could've been anyone else… but _Snotlout_? Seriously?" she flung her arm over her eyes. "I guess nightmares really can come true." She mumbled to herself

…

Astrid desperately wanted to disappear. She wanted to just run off, jump onto Stormfly and fly off until her parents tired of this crazy scheme.

Her parents had been kind enough to not make Astrid dress up for the occasion- which made Astrid a bit happier about her situation. But still, this was going to be so embarrassing.

She wasn't really worried that Snotlout would actually win her parents favor- actually. She didn't think he stood a chance. This evening would really be nothing but a waste of time. Oh, why did her parents think this was necessary!?

"Astrid, look a bit perkier. You look like you just went to a funeral."

Astrid groaned, "You might actually be going to a funeral tomorrow if you let Snotlout in that door."

Matty shook her head. "You're not going to die, Astrid."

"I wasn't talking about me."

Matty whirled around from the stove, shaking a spoon threatingly. "And you will NOT hurt that Jorgenson boy… got it?"

Astrid fingered her axe longingly. "Mom…." She groaned. "This is ridiculous!"

Matty ignored her and just continued mixing the contents of a pot. "You're acting foolish." She said softly. "It's only a couple of hours."

Astrid went silent, not saying another word for several minutes.

The door in the back of the room creaked open, and Astrid's father stepped out. Tomadach (more commonly known as Tom) stepped out, dressed in a cloth with a bear skin vest. He turned around and smiled Astrid. "There's my gorgeous girl!"

Astrid sighed, then let her head fall on her arms that leaned against the table. "Dad, I think I'm going to die tonight…"

"Not this again." Tom said with a shake of his head. "Better brighten up, they'll be here any second."

As though Spitelout and Snotlout heard him say that, there came a knock at the door. Tom paused, then smiled again. "Oh! Sounds like they're here."

"Astrid, help me get the food on the table." Matty said, handing various bowls to her daughter. Astrid walked over and sat them down on the already set table, grimacing when she heard Snotlout's voice come from outside.

"Oh, yeah I'm ready to woo your daughter and win her heart! I mean, really how can she not be won over? Just look at me!"

Astrid nearly gagged, slapping her hand over her mouth to contain the sound. Oh, she was going to be so sick by the end of tonight! Especially since her parents had forbidden her to hurt Snotlout…

"Son, manners." Came Spitelout's voice. Astrid sighed in relief. Maybe Spitelout would be able to make Snotlout behave somewhat.

"Come on in! Matty just finished supper preparations."

Astrid plopped into her chair, not looking up as Snotlout and Spitelout walked in the room. Matty smiled at them, then carried the last of the bowls to the table. "Please, sit! Lots of food so don't be shy to take seconds."

Snotlout dashed towards the table, sitting down beside Astrid without so much as greeting her. He grabbed a bowl filled with baked fish, tossing a bunch of them onto his plate before grabbing the chicken, adding that to his plate as well. He grabbed a few more things, then began scoffing the food down. Astrid looked away in disgust, her appetite gone. Her parents were sitting down now, and both were looking at Snotlout oddly. Astrid didn't blame them, and wasn't a bit surprised either. She knew that Snotlout's table manners were atrocious.

Spitelout didn't seem disturbed by his son's behavior at all. He actually wasn't much better. HE grabbed a bunch of food with his hands, not bothering to use the utensils at hand. He began knowing on a chicken leg, tearing the meat off the bone.

Astrid caught her mother's eye, giving her a "I tried to warn you" look. Matty glanced away, reaching forward to grab some food for herself.

"So, Snotlout, tell us a bit more about yourself."

Snotlout wiped his mouth with his sleeve, leaving a streak of Greece on the cloth. Astrid shook her head in disgust, edging away from him as far as she could.

"Not much to tell. Besides that, I'm an awesome dragon rider, can fight with just about any weapon, and have loved your daughter for just about forever." Snotlout looked Astrid, batting his eyes. "Isn't that right, Astrid?"

Oh, she wanted to punch him _so badly_. To land a punch right in his smug face. Instead, she pulled back her leg, and gave him a sideways kick in his knee.

"Yeowch!" Snotlout yelped, jerked back from the table so he could rub his knee.

"Astrid!" Tom scolded.

Astrid smiled besides herself, feeling quite satisfied that she'd shut Snotlout up. "Oh- sorry, Dad."

Snotlout grabbed some more food, beginning to eat again. Matty sat across the table, just watching him with a pinch of horror on her face. There was silence- besides the _crunch crunch_ as Snotlout and Spitelout noisily chewed their food.

Tom cleared his throat, turning to Snotlout once more, "Do you intend to become part of the council one day?"

Snotlout nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah! And I mean, why wouldn't they accept me? I'd be a terrific help!"

Astrid highly doubted that, but said nothing as she picked at her food. Her appetite had long disappeared after Snotlout had begun to eat. He was almost as bad as the twins.

"Uh… yes… of course." Tom stuttered, a bit surprised by Snotlout's self-confidence. "What do you plan to do for a profession?"

Snotlout shrugged. "I dunno. Do I need one?"

Tom's look turned to serious. "It's good to have a backup profession if it should be needed."

Snotlout scratched the side of his head as he thought. "Uh… guess I never really thought about it. Never really figured I'd need one."

Tom said nothing more, just continued to eat. Spitelout had watched the exchange carefully, and decided to add a few words.

"I plan to teach him how to farm- a nice something to know should there be an emergency or a time when-"

"FARMING!?" Snotlout exclaimed. "Really, Dad? Why not something like… weaponry or weapon tester… something a bit more Vikingy!"

"Son." Spitelout warned. The tension hung in the air, and Astrid sat rigid in her seat. Tom continued to pick at his food, while Matty sat stick straight, staring at the opposite wall intently.

Finally, Snotlout sighed. "Whatever." He replied, going back to his eating.

Tom picked up a conversation with Spitelout for a while, until everyone was done eating. Astrid sighed in relief, hoping Snotlout and his dad would leave now.

"So, how about a little combat practice?"

Astrid brightened up, eager to participate. Now that sounded like fun!

"Oh, I'm in!" she exclaimed, raising a hand.

Tom looked hesitant, but then nodded. "Alright, Astrid against Snotlout."

Snotlout, who'd been picking at his teeth with a dagger, sat straight up. "WHAT!? Me against Astrid? That's not fare!"

Everyone stared at him, and he slowly began shrinking back into his chair. "I mean… perfect."

Astrid stood up and went to grab her axe. "This is going to be fun!" She said, giving Snotlout an almost wicked smile. "Tehe… ready Snotlout?"

Snotlout stood up, shaking a bit. "Uh-uh… yeah?"

Spitelout handed his son an axe, which Snotlout held onto shakily. He stepped out into the middle of the room across from Astrid, his knees quaking obviously. He was terrified.

Astrid charged with a loud roar, banging right into Snotlout. She swiped his axe easily out of his hand before kicking him to the ground, her blade at his throat.

"Please don't kill me." Snotlout groaned.

Tom stood up, clapping his hands enthusiastically. "Well done Astrid!"

Astrid stepped back, releasing her hold on Snotlout. The boy stood up, his face stained red as he blushed in embarrassment. He'd been beaten by a girl!

Tom slapped Snotlout on the back boisterously. "Ah, don't worry 'bout it Snotlout! Astrid does happen to be one of the best axe wielders in Berk. Nothin' to be ashamed of."

Spitelout stood up from his seat, "Well, I think it'd be best if we'd start a headin' home. Come along Snotlout."

Snotlout went over to the wall where his axe had flown, and quickly jerked it out. He followed his father towards the door, "Bye, babe! I'll see you tomorrow at the training- _oof_." He was stopped short when Astrid tossed a wooden bowl at him, knocking him right in the stomach.

He gave a little wave before turning and disappearing out the door. Matty hastily closed it, giving a little sigh of relief.

"Oh- oh my goodness!" she said, her face still filled with a bit of shock.

Tom shook his head, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "They didn't even thank you for the meal. Which was wonderful by the way."

"Thank you. But- my goodness! I've never seen such a messy eater- and so rude too! No respect for his elders that's for sure."

Astrid listened carefully, already knowing that Snotlout didn't stand even the slightest chance anymore. Astrid had never even tried to tolerate him, and now her parents were most likely against him as well.

Tom turned to his daughter, giving a little shake of his head, "Well, Astrid. Looks like Snotlout is not the man for you-"

"YES!" Astrid shouted excitedly. "I don't even know why you had him come over. I could've told you how he behaved!"

Matty gave a little laugh- "Well, you see the real reason we asked him over here in the first place was because he had a little talk with your father."

Astrid looked at Tom in puzzlement.

Tom shuffled nervously. "Yeah… he asked if he could court you. Which is why we're doing this-"

Astrid stopped him, holding up a hand, "Wait- so, what about Hiccup..?"

Matty laughed easily. "Oh, he hasn't asked. But we do want to get to know him a little bit better because you two seem rather fond of each other."

Astrid blushed, and she hastily ducked her head so her parents wouldn't see it. "We're just friends, Mom."

"No. You're more than that, lass!" Tom said, laughing heartily. Astrid's face went even redder in her deep embarrassment.

"Well… could- could I go for a flight on Stormfly really quick before it gets too late?"

"Sure. Just only for a couple of minutes. It's too dark out there to be flying for long."

Astrid nodded, then dashed out the door. Stormfly was waiting for her in her stall, and squawked happily when her owner came into sight. Astrid hastily strapped on the saddle before she and Stormfly leapt into the air, soaring high above over Berk.

"Oh, Stormfly." Astrid whispered. "I-I just don't know what to think anymore."

Well, tomorrow would come soon enough, and Astrid had a feeling she already knew how it was going to go. She was certain Hiccup would win the favor of her parents.

* * *

 **I just feel like this isn't as good as it could be… but oh well.**

 **See you in the next and final chapter! ;)**


	2. Hiccup comes for supper

**Oh. My. Gosh.**

 **OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!**

 **Thank you everybody so so so much for almost 55 followers! That means SO much to me! This is the most follows I have ever gotten on a story before… oh it makes me so happy!**

 **If you want to see more of me and get more RTTE season 4 info and predictions (There are some pretty interesting stuff I'll tell you! ;D) you can follow me on tumblr! My profile name is the same as here: FanWriter02.**

 **Okay, thanks again, and enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid didn't intend to avoid Hiccup the next day, it just sort of happened. She hardly saw him at all. There wasn't a lesson at the academy that day, and they didn't accidently run into each other while flying either. So, Astrid didn't see Hiccup at all.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to or not. It could be either really awkward, or it might help if they get everything out in the open and consider this whole "supper" thing some funny joke.

Would Hiccup consider it a joke? Or was he avoiding her because he was embarrassed by this whole fiasco? Each new thought that popped into Astrid's head seemed to get worse and worse and more embarrassing.

Ugh… why, Mom and Dad? _Why?_

Well, that evening came soon enough, although it seemed to come excruciatingly slow for Astrid. Each second felt like a minute, and each minute felt like an hour. She just wanted the day to be done and over with.

Astrid stepped inside her house, gently shutting the door behind her. Maybe she could feign being sick? Yeah, some deadly decease that NO body would want to catch… even Hiccup.

"There you are!" her mother called out. Astrid gave her a sideways glance then headed quickly for the stairs.

"Stay down here missy! They'll be here soon so-"

Astrid stopped, heaving a heavy sigh as she retraced her steps. "Mom, please, how about you and Stoick talk, while Hiccup and I can go our opposite ways and-"

"Nope. Now stop being difficult and set the table. It's not that bad." Matty shook her head, amazed how her daughter was behaving. She acted like she didn't want Hiccup to come over, but Matty knew differently. She knew that Astrid had feelings for Hiccup, and why she was being so stubborn about not letting those feelings ride free were beyond her. Matty had told Tom as soon as she'd known that she loved him. They'd been married immediately!

Astrid hefted down the clay plates, carefully setting them onto the table. She began distributing them around the table, her gaze distant and her movements mechanical. It was obvious her mind was elsewhere.

Tom entered the room from the dimly lit outside world. He stomped the mud of his boots before setting down his satchel on the yak horns by the door. "Hello my lassie's!" he called out cheerfully. "I spotted a Night Fury up in the air. Shouldn't be long now! Have we got everythin' in order?"

Astrid plunked a pitcher of yak milk on the table, revealing the set table. Tom nodded with a smile when his daughter hastened towards the steps, trying to make another getaway.

"So, Astrid, excited are ya?"

Astrid slowly turned around, then sat down on the bottom steps. "Not really."

Tom's brow furrowed in confusion. "Well, why ever not? You've kissed haven't ya?"

Astrid's head whipped up and she stared at her father in shock. "What!? No! I mean… yes but those were just kid kisses! And besides the last time we did was years ago! WE don't- I mean I- he- we- ugh, Dad!"

Tom burst out laughing as his daughter's cheeks flared red and she stammered- something Astrid never did. It made it all the more obvious that she felt for Hiccup, but because she was so stubborn, she'd never reveal it.

"Whatever ya say, Astrid." Tom said casually. He walked over beside Matty, giving his wife a wink as he grabbed a bowl of salad. "He's kind of cute ya know…"

"DAD!"

Tom choked on his laughter again. He couldn't help teasing Astrid. She got so flustered when she was frustrated and it was rather funny to see.

Tom sat the bowl on the table, and as soon as he did a hard rap came at the door, then a muffled.

"Hullo, Tom, gonna let us in!?"

There was a shuffling sound then a little yelp, "Toothless! Careful… hey bud you've got to stay outside. Go bother Stormfly or something."

Tom scrambled to open the door, revealing Stoick and Toothless. At first Tom couldn't see Hiccup, but then he looked down at the ground where Toothless was standing, Hiccup underneath his paws.

Stoick stepped inside, turning around in the door way to help shove Toothless off of Hiccup.

"Come on, Toothless, off ya go!"

Toothless cooed before stepping off his rider, allowing Hiccup to push himself to his feet. "He's rather frisky tonight." Hiccup exclaimed as he dusted himself off. Astrid craned her head so she could se around Tom and the door, where she could see Hiccup standing, dressed in his normal clothing. Just his flight suit and arm guards. She smiled to herself, hastily hiding it before anyone could notice it.

Matty walked over to the door with a bright smile on her face. "Come in, you two! Suppers ready so go ahead and sit down. Astrid!" Matty turned around, giving her a warning look. She mouthed the word "smile" before heading back to the fire place to gather the rest of the food.

Astrid sighed before standing up and walking towards the door. Tom shut the door before turning around, gesturing towards Hiccup and Stoick to the table.

Tom smiled at Astrid as he passed, making her blush. Why was she blushing!? She didn't blush! And when she did, it wasn't this frequent! She'd blushed probably a hundred times today. What was wrong with her!?

"Hey, Astrid! I didn't see you and Stormfly in the sky today." Hiccup greeted, stopping to stand beside her. "I was hoping to go flying with you this morning."

Astrid blushed all the more, desperately trying to keep it at bay. She could feel the heat climbing up her neck and into her ears and- _what was wrong with her!?_

"Uh… yeah. Stormfly and I stuck more to the southern part of the island." Astrid replied quickly- perhaps too quickly. She mentally slapped herself for answering so fast. She was acting like a fool.

"Oh. Yeah, I spent most of the day at the Forge. Gobber needed a bit of help." Hiccup said easily. How was he so relaxed? Usually Hiccup was a stuttering mess when he was embarrassed… so did this mean he wasn't embarrassed by this… parental look over? He was smiling, so maybe he… well, it was quite possible he didn't know why he and Stoick had been invited over. Yeah, that was possible.

But somehow, Astrid doubted that. Knowing Stoick, he'd probably spilled the whole thing out. He liked teasing Hiccup and Astrid about their relationship. Correction, he ENJOYED doing that. Making the two kids embarrassed…

Thankfully, Matty interrupted the two before Astrid had to think of an answer. Her mother ushered Hiccup over to the table, telling him to sit down. Astrid followed, settling in a seat beside him. It was the same set up as last night with Snotlout and Spitelout, but somehow it felt more comfortable- yet more uncomfortable. All at the same time. It was a strange feeling, and Astrid honestly couldn't explain it even if she tried.

Tom began spooning out food, and the others followed suit. The adults did most of the talking, while Astrid and Hiccup stayed silent. Hiccup answered the occasional question Tom or Matty asked him, while Astrid kept mostly to herself.

Finally, Tom asked the question Astrid knew was coming. "So, Hiccup, could you tell us a bit more about yourself?"

Oh no. Was he going to ask the same questions he asked Snotlout? Oh no… Astrid just wanted to disappear before the embarrassing stuff came.

Hiccup looked very uncomfortable, and Astrid couldn't blame him one bit. This was a very uncomfortable conversation going on!

"Umm… like what?" Hiccup asked, his stutter returning.

"Like, what you've done in the past, what you like to do, what you do do, what you plan to do…" Tom said, then took a bite of his food.

Hiccup set fork down slowly, "Oh… well… I mean." Yep, he was nervous. Astrid almost felt sorry for him, but she was too embarrassed to be fully sympathetic.

"I-I thought you already sort of knew..?" Hiccup stuttered. "I mean, I like dragons, like flying them, like training them, and-"

Matty laughed, nudging Tom's arm playfully. "Tom, I think it's rather _obvious_ what he likes to do."

Astrid smiled, while Hiccup laughed nervously.

"So, besides being chief someday and being a dragon trainer, will you have a backup profession?" Tom asked as he sliced at a piece of meat on his plate.

Hiccup smiled, "Well, I already have a few. Blacksmithing for one, and weaponry."

That was an easy question. Hiccup was an amazing blacksmith, inventor, and was very good at designing weapons.

"He's also an inventor." Astrid piped up, finding her courage. She immediately wished she'd kept silent, for many glances were shot her way. She swallowed and looked away, trying to act casual.

She caught Hiccup's eye, and he smiled at her. She grinned back, but then Tom spoke up again, causing the two to look away as though they'd been caught doing something they weren't supposed to.

Tom pushed his plate away, giving a wide grin. "Combat practice!"

Hiccup's face paled almost immediately, and Astrid could've sworn she heard him whisper, "Oh no."

Stoick laughed, then gave Hiccup a light punch in the shoulder. "Oh, here ya go, Hiccup! What's yer weapon going to be? Sword or Axe?"

Hiccup gulped before standing to his feet shakily. "Um, s-sword."

Astrid felt really sorry for him having to fight against her father- one of the greatest warriors in Berk! She was tempted to stand up and declare that she fight against him, but she knew that that would seem rather… well she didn't want to attract attention.

Tom went over to a barrel beside the wall where he grabbed two swords. He tossed the one to Hiccup, who easily caught it in his left hand.

Hiccup stepped towards the middle of the room, shaking his head, "I promise that I'll lose first thing-"

Tom laughed, slapping Hiccup on the back heartily. Hiccup lurched forward, giving a lopsided grin to Astrid's father.

"Come now, Hiccup, have some confidence in yourself! You'll do just fine I'm sure of it."

Tom stepped away so he stood across from Hiccup. Hiccup held onto his sword with both hands tightly. Hiccup huffed a bit of air up at his bangs, trying to blow them out of his eyes.

"You can do it!" Astrid shouted, trying to boost his confidence. At this point, she decided to just ignore her embarrassment and just go with it. Besides, Hiccup needed some cheering on his side.

Tom leapt forward, and the two blades clashed against each other. Hiccup ducked under, sliding under Tom's arm and over to his side. Hiccup swung his sword out again, hitting Tom's sword's hilt, knocking it out of his hand and lodging it in the wooden wall.

Silence.

Hiccup stood, panting slightly as he lowered his sword, grinning madly. Tom looked utterly shocked, just standing there with a blank expression on his face with his arm still outstretched.

Stoick was the first one to recover. He leapt to his feet, waving a fist in the air joyously. "THAT'S MY BOY!" his voice boomed, nearly rattling the house. Astrid also jumped to her feet, clapping happily. She hadn't known Hiccup had gotten that good with a sword!

Tom smiled and shook Hiccup hand, again clapping him on the back. "Now _that's_ good swords fighting!" he said happily.

Astrid skipped forward, giving Hiccup a little hug, careful not to put on too much of a show in front of their parents. "When did you get so good?" she asked in awe.

Hiccup shrugged, but he was still grinning. "I've been watching you practice, and my dad. Gobber's showed me a few things as well… the rest I just picked up."

"Wow." Astrid breathed, shaking her head. "I really want to see you and Snotlout fight- that would be so funny!" Astrid laughed, already imagining the shocked and angry expression Snotlout would wear. "You'd crème him!"

Hiccup laughed, "Then he'd be sulking for a week."

Astrid smiled at him again, and he grinned back. She was finding that she didn't really care if their parents were around- if they were watching.

She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, hastily turning around in hopes that the others hadn't seen it. Matty definitely had, for she was grinning right at Astrid, her face revealing an "I told you so" look.

Astrid glanced back at Hiccup, laughing when she saw his shocked expression. He smiled slowly, his eyes staring right into hers.

"What was that for?" He asked, quiet enough for the others not to hear but loud enough for her to.

Astrid shrugged, the smile still on her face, "For you just being you."

…

After Stoick and Hiccup had left, Astrid's parents immediately whipped around to face her, crazy smirks on their face.

"He's in! If you ever decide you two do want to court- which I'm sure you'll want to someday- feel free to!" Tom shouted, and Astrid tried to hush him in case Stoick and Hiccup were still in ear shot.

"He's such a sweet boy!" Matty praised, then she winked. "And you two are so perfect together! Sharing a little smooch, were you? And you say you two are just friends…"

Astrid rolled her eyes, refusing to blush. "Come on, Mom." She moaned. "It wasn't even really a kiss."

Matty looked at her doubtfully. "Sure…" she said sarcastically.

Tom looked utterly confused. He scratched his head, looking back and forth between his wife and daughter. "Wait… Hiccup and Astrid kissed? When?"

Matty laughed at her husband's confusion. "Tonight! After he won the sword fight."

Tom's eyes widened. "How did I not see it?"

Astrid laughed, "Because it was hardly a kiss!"

"No, it was definitely a kiss."

Astrid rolled her eyes again with a laugh of defeat. "Fine, Mom… but just keep this hush hush, alright? Let us move at our own pace."

Matty smiled softly with a little nod. "Of course."

There was silence for a moment, then Astrid sighed. "Could I go to bed? It's been kind of a stressful day…"

Matty gave a little jump, as though snapping out of a daze. "Oh, goodness! Yes, go ahead. I'll quickly do up these dishes, then we'll probably be off to bed as well. Sleep well, Astrid!"

Astrid scurried up the stairs, hurrying to undress. She dove into bed, burying herself under the covers. She poked her nose over the top, staring at the ceiling in a mix of excitement and joy.

She couldn't wait to see what the future brought.

* * *

 **Did you like it? I feel like maybe it wasn't as good as it could've been... so would love to know what you think.**

 **And yes, I know Matty and Tom are horrible names… but I really stink at creating names. Especially creative ones for Vikings. Matty is a shortened version of** **Máthair, which obviously means "mother". And I already showed you in the previous chapter what Tom is short for… so yeah.**

 **But please leave a review, and follow me! I've got more HTTYD fanfiction stories so go check them out if you'd like! :D**

 **Tootles!**

 **-FanWriter02**

 **P.S. sorry for any typos I missed, my spell check seems to have a mind of its own! XD**


End file.
